As the uses and complexity of wireless devices have evolved, so has the wish for improved reliability of such wireless devices. For example, as wireless devices are used, the wireless devices are moved. During the movement, a first base station (or network) that was servicing the wireless device might no longer be able to service the wireless device due to limitations of the geographic area covered by the first base station. In this situation, the wireless device is handed off from the first base station to a second base station. The handoff between base stations generally allows for seamless transition of the device from the first base station to the second base station.
In some circumstances, however, the communication can be at risk due to the device using a large amount of transmission power in order to continue the communication. For example, when the device is at the edge of coverage, a transmission power of the device can be at maximum level. When this occurs, the probability of a communication (e.g., a call) being dropped or a disconnection occurring can become relatively high. Thus, the unreliability of the device and/or the network can frustrate a user as well as cause other problems (e.g., an important communication being lost).
The above-described deficiencies of today's wireless communication systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.